Disappearing Act
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Students begin to disappear on an ordinary trip, out of the ordinary. Magic and magicians in a dark castle is the least of their worries. Is it the work of an old magician who wants to make it back to the top, or something else? Something EVIL!
1. Chapter 1

**Disappearing Act Chapter 1**

The school was buzzing with excitment, Hernandez Malavochez had been one of the greatest magicians of his time. He decided to invite one school to stay for two weeks at his magical estate, Malavochez Castle, and he invited East High. Everyone was packed and waiting in anticipation for the ride he was sending for them. They had two teachers who were to accompany them on this trip, Mrs. Darbus, and the new science teacher Mr. Schwartz. Though the studnets would have prefered a trip teacher free, they were still very excited for what was to come.

"When is our ride gonna get here?" asked Chad unable to keep still on the bench he was sitting on.

"Just be patient." said Tayler sitting next to him.

"How can i be 'paitent'. Besides you know that word isn't in my vocabualry." said Chad still figety.

"Thats not surprising. You really don't have that big of a vocabulary to begin with." said Sharpay as she walked by.

They just ignored her and contenued their conversation. "I can't beleive we actually get to live in a castle for two weeks." said Kelsie barely able to contain her excitment.

"I know, and with this cool magician. I bet there are all kinds of crazy tricks around every corner." Jason said looking out of the window to see if their ride had arrived yet.

"Who is this magician anyway?" asked Gabriella. "Ive never heard of him."

"He was famous when my dad was a kid." said Troy. "He's always wanted to see one of his shows, but he never made enough money to buy a ticket."

"Students!" yelled Mrs. Darbus over the loud crouds of students. "The bus has arrived. Please form a single file line behind me. All of the studnets lined up pushing there way through the doors in the front.

"A bus!" said Chad. "That doesn't seem too exciting." However when they walked out there were five double decker buses parked outside with crazy design's painted on the sides of them. They all just looked up at there strange and colorful rides as the students quickly boarded the buses. The ride on the way to the castle was not as exciting as the buses looked, but when they got there the students were awwed into silence.

There were large black gates all around the castle grounds. Every flower and bush you could think of lined the gated area. The castle itself was bigger than all of the students housed combined and the windows had bright designs on them. The students quickly exited the buses and made there way onto the magicians magical looking property. There at the large doorway stood a man dressed in very colorful robes.

"Welcome students. . . and teachers to Malavochez castle." he said looking down upon all of the studnets. "My name is Hernandez Malavochez for those of you who do not know me." said Hernandez as he lifted the sleeve of his robes and there was a flash of smoke and flower pedals filled the air. The students clapped and screamed. "Thank You all for coming to my home. I trust that you will treat my house with respect, just as I would treat yours. Please come follow me into the entrence hall, and we will assigne two students to each room." he said walking into the castle as the many students followed him. There was a loud breeze that almost knocked some of the students down. Many crouded in behind the others. Gabriella looked behind her and saw a lone man standing at the end of the walkway, before she was pushed into the castle.

_Autors Note: I hope you enjoyed the first part of my story. Please Reveiw and tell me what you think. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks Much!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disappearing Act Chapter 2**

As she was being pushed into the doorway, Gabriella looked back to get a better look at the man, but he was gone. The students all crouded into the large enterence way and waited for Hernandez to tell them where they would be staying.

"Did you see that man?" she asked Taylor.

"What man?" asked Taylor confused.

"Never mind." she said playing it off as her mind playing tricks on her.

"Alright students, I have been given a list of all of your names, and have placed them on the doors that you will fnd around the castle. Have fun exploring the wonders of my home as you look for your rooms." said Hernandez getting ready to leave. "Oh, and let me get your bags for you." he said clapping his hands. All of the students things disappeared. "You will find your things in your rooms. Enjoy your stay!" he said.

"So its like a scavanger hunt, but if we can't find our room then we are sleeping on the floor. Fun!" said Chad.

"Come on! Its gives us a reason to explore the castle." said Troy. They all walked through the hallway nearest to them, where there was strange pictures that seemed to be moving.

"Wow are those moving?" asked Gabriella looking at a painting full of colors that seemed to be flowing over the paper like a river.

"Please, Its just an illusion." said Tayler not completely sure she was right.

They contenued down the many curving hallways. None of them were able to find there names. They went down a nearby hallway that turned different colors with every step.

"I never thought I would get dizzy walking down a hallway." said Chad.

"Hey Gabriella, I found your name." said Zeke.

"Really?" she said excited. That excitment faded when she saw who her roomate was.

"Sharpay Evens?" she said disapponted.

"That is some bad luck." said Chad.

"Im so not looking forward to this." said Gabriella.

"That makes two of us then." said Sharpay coming up behind her.

"Well you two have fun." said Chad. "We better find our rooms."

They all left her there alone with Sharpay. She walked in after Sharpay and looked around the room. There were two queen size beds on opposite sides of the room, and a large window in the middle. Gabriella went over to look out of the window. She could see miles of tree's every way she looked. She looked down at the many flowers, and saw they same man she had saw before. He seemed to look up at her and they he walked out of sight. She turned around, and Sharpay was gone.

_Authors Note:I hoped you liked this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as it is finished. Please reveiw._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disappearing Act Chapter 3**

"Sharpay!" Gabriella called softly. "Please don't be playing a joke on me." she said walking just outside the door peering out. She walked back into the room and looked around. It was empty. She opened the closet, it too was empty. She went back to the window and looked out where she had saw the man. He wasn't there. She was beginning to panic. She walked out of the room and walked down the now quiet and empty hall. It was possible that Sharpay was playing a trick on her, but she could not figure out how she managed to get out of sight so fast. She began walking quicker down the hallway until she came to the end and she ran directly into somebody. When she looked up she noticed it was Ryan.

"Sorry" she said.

"Thats Alright!" he said. "Have you seen Sharpay? Your her roommate right?"

"I'm her roommate, but she happens to be who I'm looking for too." she said.

"Why are you looking for her?" he asked.

"She was in the room with me and then suddenly she was gone, she didn't even unpack or anything." said Gabriella.

"Oh, thats strange. The first thing she ever does when we go anywhere is unpack and figure out what she is going to where for that week." said Ryan. "Maybe she went looking around the castle."

"Maybe." she said not really convinced.

"Is something wrong? I figured you would be alright with my sister out of your way." said Ryan.

"I'm just not comfortable walking around a strange castle alone, especially when its a magicians castle." said Gabriella.

"I know what you mean." said Ryan.

"Who are you roomed with?" she asked.

"Zeke! He still back there unpacking his basketball." said Ryan.

"I bet Troy's doing the same thing." said Gabriella.

"He was in the Dining Hall talking to Chad when I was down there." Ryan said looking down the hall. Gabriella looked too.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I thought I saw something." he said turning back to her. "Do you want me to show you how to get to the dining hall."

"Yeah, that would be great." said Gabriella.

They began to walk down the hall, when they heard a strange noise behind them. They both turned around and saw the same man that Gabriella had been seeing everywhere. She looked and Ryan to see if he saw the man too. He was also starring at the man. She turned back to the man and looked to see him mouthing something, that neither of them could make out.

"Who are you?" she asked. He suddenly turned around and ran into what seemed to be a wall, and he was gone. They both walked over to where he had gone feeling the wall to see how he had got through it. It seemed solid.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of staying in a magicians castle." said Gabriella.

"I think at this point I would agree with you." said Ryan. "Who was that man?"

"I don't know, but I have seen him before." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I saw him when we first arrived and before Sharpay disappeared in the garden." said Sharpay.

"Lets go down to the dining hall." he said.

"Yeah, thats a good idea." she said following him down the winding hallways. It wasn't long when they reached the dining hall where most of the students seemed to be hanging out. Gabriella got there and Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Kelsie were sitting at a table talking. She walked up to them and Ryan followed her.

"Have you guys seen Sharpay?" she asked still worried about what happened to her.

"No, I thought she was with you?" said Chad.

"She was in the room with me then she suddenly disappeared." said Gabriella.

"I wonder if the ghost got her." said Chad.

"What ghost?" Gabriella and Ryan asked at the same time.

"I heard that there was a man who died in this castle and ever since he stalks the people who live here and tries to scare people out of his home." said Chad.

"Where did you hear that?" Taylor asked.

"Hernandez." said Chad.

_Authors Note: That is the end of this chapter. Thanks to those who are reading this and more is on the way. Please Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disappearing Act Chapter 4**

Gabriella and Ryan looked at each other.

"What is it?" Kelsie asked.

"We may have seen a man on the way down here." said Ryan realizing that what they saw would sound crazy.

"So there are a lot of people here. It could have been one of the other students." said Chad.

"How many East High students do you know that can walk through walls?" Gabriella asked.

"What?" asked Chad confused.

"The man we saw was starring at us, and when Gabriella asked who he was he ran straight through a stone wall." said Ryan.

"It could have been a trick wall." Troy suggested.

"It wasn't we checked it. There was no way anybody could get through the wall." said Gabriella.

"You could have been seeing things." said Kelsie.

"I thought I was when I saw this guy the first two times." said Gabriella.

"You saw this guy before?" Troy asked.

"Yes, when we first arrived and in my room outside in the garden, thats when Sharpay disappeared. I can't be seeing things if I'm not the only one seeing them." said Gabriella defensively.

"Calm down, it just seems kind of crazy." said Troy.

"Were inside a castle owned by one of the worlds most talented magicians." said Ryan. "Is it really that far fetched?"

"Well," Taylor started.

"This guys tricks aren't real their just illusions." said Kelsie. "It may have been a trick he was playing on you."

"Exactly, a simple illusion." said Chad. Gabriella just sat down next to Troy saying nothing. Ryan walked away still looking for his sister. They ate the lunch that was set out for him talking, but Gabriella didn't say anything, she just ate her food.

"Gabriella are you OK?" Taylor asked.

"Fine!" she said not looking up from her food.

"Are you mad about what we said."Kelsie asked.

"I'm not seeing things and its not an illusion." said Gabriella angrily. "And I'm going to prove it to you sooner or later." She got up and headed back up to her room.

She opened the door and entered slamming the door behind her. She looked around the room. Sharpay had never returned. Her stuff was laying in the floor just as it was when she left the room earlier. She sat on her bed and looked at the things that were scattered across the room. She got up then unpacked quickly. She went over to the window and looked out into the now dark silhouette of the garden. She turned back around and sat on the side of her bed. She opened a book she had brought and began to read it. She only read a few pages when she suddenly started to have a horrible feeling. She sat the book down and stood up. When she turned around she saw a figure standing in the middle of her bed. It did not seem to have the same appearance as the man she had been seeing. It looked like a women, but their were no features that Gabriella could point out to know for sure, and as fast as she came she disappeared. Gabriella stood there awestruck, when there was a sudden knock on the door. Gabriella jumped. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. Ryan was standing there.

"Sharpay never came back." she said assuming that was the reason he was there.

"Zeke never came back from lunch either." said Ryan.

_Authors Note: _ _That is the end of this chapter and the next one is in progress. Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disappearing Act Chapter 5**

"What?" said Gabriella.

"Zeke left after I did and I haven't seen him since, I thought he would be back by now." said Ryan. "I asked Chad and he said he headed back to the room two hours ago."

"Does he still believe this is all a big illusion?" Gabriella asked.

"He didn't take it seriously! He just said, he was probably out exploring the castle." said Ryan.

"Where Sharpay has supposedly been for the past several hours." said Gabriella.

"Yeah!" said Ryan worried.

"We can't be the only ones in the castle who have noticed this." said Gabriella.

"If there is anybody else, they wouldn't come out and say it." said Ryan. "This place is supposed to be full of magic, so everyone is going to use that as an excuse."

"What are we supposed to do?" said Gabriella. "We can't sit here and do nothing."

"Your right! We have to do something." said Ryan looking around the halls. "But what?"

Gabriella was starring past him. He turned around to see what she was looking at. The women-like shadow was standing in front of them. They both moved forward and it moved back.

"Do you think she wants us to follow her?" Gabriella asked.

"Its worth a try." said Ryan following the shadow. It turned around and led them down a dark hallway. It walked to the end of the hallway and pointed to a door. They walked close to the shadow and it disappeared. They walked up to the large oak wood door that had the design of a man fighting a dragon on it. Ryan reached for the doorknob when they heard steps behind them. They turned around coming face to face with Hernandez Malavochez.

"What are you two doing down here?" he asked.

"We were just looking around." said Gabriella.

"Well this door is to my old bedroom, when I was a kid." said Hernandez.

"You lived here as a kid?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, my parents loved castles. This door is always locked anyway, I have the key in my bedroom, but I would prefer if no one entered it." he said politely.

"Alright!" said Gabriella. "The door is cool!"

"Yes, I was very into dragons as a boy." said Hernandez leading them away from the door. My parents supported my interests in anything fantasy. "You may notice many kinds of doors that look like that. They mostly lead to bedrooms, but no one has stayed in them for years."

"This place is so big." said Ryan faking interest in what he was saying.

"Well, Enjoy your stay, but I'm afraid I must go back downstairs. I have a few other guests arriving." and he clapped his hands and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. They both coughed, and looked at each other.

"That shadow wanted us to go into that room." said Ryan.

"He said the door was locked and the key is in his room." said Gabriella.

"So I guess we have to find that key." said Ryan.

_Authors Note: Alright another chapter comes to an end. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but Ive been busy. Its good to know there are still people interested. Please review and I'm working on the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disappearing Act Chapter 6**

"Were going to break into his room and steal his key?" Gabriella asked.

"This shadow is trying to tell us whats going on here." said Ryan.

"Ok, but we don't even know where his room is." said Gabriella.

"So I guess the first thing we need to do is try to find it." said Ryan.

"Should we start first thing tomorrow morning?" said Gabriella yawning.

"That sounds good." said Ryan. "Well meet in the dining room after breakfast."

"Alright!" said Gabriella. "See you there."

They headed back to there rooms, and once again there was no sign that Sharpay had ever came back. Gabriella got into her pajamas and went to bed thinking about what could be happening, and if she would be the next to disappear. She did not sleep well that night and she felt as if someone was watching her sleep. When she woke up the next morning she got dressed quickly and headed down to the dining room. Chad and Taylor waved when they saw her enter. She walked over and sat down.

"Wheres Troy?" she asked.

"He's still sleeping." said Chad.

"Did he stay up all night?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said he couldn't find the room." said Chad. "It does seem like the rooms move in this castle."

"That wouldn't surprise me." said Gabriella.

"You seem more calm today." said Taylor.

"I think I just needed some sleep." said Gabriella lying.

"Good to hear." said Chad.

"Hey Kelsie!" said Taylor as there friend walked up to them.

"Hey!" said Kelsie. "Have you seen Jason? He was supposed to meet me down here."

"No, he probably couldn't find his room last night either." said Chad.

"He went to bed at 9! I walked with him to his room." said Kelsi. Gabriella just looked at her for a second.

"Don't worry, he probably can't find the dining room." said Gabriella trying to act like the others. "It's a big castle."

"Yeah your probably right!" said Kelsi sitting down. Just then Gabriella saw Ryan walk into the room.

"Ive got to go." said Gabriella getting up.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked.

"Sharpay never came back to the room last night, so me and Ryan are going to look for her." said Gabriella. "We think she got lost and can't find her way back."

"I'll help you look!" said Chad getting up to.

"You don't have to do that." said Gabriella a little suspicious that Chad wanted to look for Sharpay.

"Hey I want to help, and It would be a good way to see the rest of the castle." said Chad.

"Um, ok!" said Gabriella walking over to Ryan with Chad following her.

"Ok what are you really doing?" Chad asked before Ryan could say anything.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella and Ryan asked together.

"Your not just looking for Sharpay, not the way you were acting yesterday." said Chad. "Your doing something else."

"I don't know what you mean." said Gabriella.

"Your trying to find out why people are disappearing." said Chad.

"You know that people are disappearing." said Ryan.

"I didn't want to mention it to the others, but Troy isn't upstairs sleeping, he was getting ready for bed last night and was suddenly gone." said Chad. "He just disappeared."

_Authors Note: I think I will leave this here. Please review and I will post the next chapter when I can! Thanks Much!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disappearing Act Chapter 7**

"What?" said Gabriella. "Troy's gone!"

"Yes, and I think you are the ones who have a better idea of whats going on." said Chad. "So I want to help."

"Ok, were meeting today to try to find Hernandez's room." said Gabriella.

"Why?" Chad asked confused. Gabriella and Ryan looked at each other.

"Well, a shadowy figure lead us to his old bedroom, and the key is in his room." said Gabriella.

"If I didn't just witness my best friend disappear in front of my eyes, that would sound crazy." said Chad. "So we have to break into his old bedroom?"

"Exactly!" said Gabriella.

"So lets go find his bedroom." said Chad.

"Alright!" said Ryan. "This place seems to change a lot, so it might be hard to find."

"Well we better get started then." said Gabriella.

The three of them went wandering through the halls of the castle. Every once in a while they would run into fellow classmates, but there didn't seem to be any doors that seemed like they would be like Hernandez's room. Just when they were about to give up, the shadow appeared again. They all stopped.

"Is that the shadow?" Chad asked.

"Yes!" said Gabriella. It pointed down a hall and began to walk down it. They sped up trying to keep up with the figure. It stopped halfway through hall and pointed to a door. The three of them walked up to the door and noticed it had the picture of a magicians hat and wand. They carefully opened the door and walked in shutting it behind them.

"So where do you think this guy hides his keys?" Chad asked.

"Good question!" said Gabriella looking around the room. It was full of paintings and items that looked like they had been used in some of his acts. There were many drawers all around the room, so the three of them started looking around.

"How are we going to know which key is the one to his old bedroom?" Ryan asked.

"I'm hoping it will be something obvious." said Gabriella. They continued to look, but they didn't seem to have any luck.

"This is going to take forever." said Chad. "And I don't think that we have much time. I don't know when Hernandez comes back to his room, but I don't think it is safe to stay in here very long."

"This is hopeless." said Gabriella. "Maybe we should just go."

"Look!" said Ryan pointing just behind her. They all looked to see another figure standing beside another shelf. It pointed to a small box at the top. Gabriella walked over and grabbed the box. She opened it and pulled out a small key.

"Bingo!" she said.

"Alright, put the box back and lets get out of here." said Chad. She put the box right back where she found it, and they headed to the door. The door nob began to jiggle and they all froze looking at each other.

_Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I want lots of reviews please! I love to hear your thoughts! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disappearing Act Chapter 8**

The door opened and Hernandez was standing there in the doorway.

"What are you three doing in here?" he asked walking in.

"Um," Gabriella started.

"Were just such big fans!" said Chad. "When we were walking down the hall we noticed this room, and we knew it had to be yours. We just really wanted to see the room."

"Oh, well, you should be careful, or people might think your up to something." said Hernandez. "I will let you off the hook this once, but please do come talk to me if you wish to see something of mine."

"Of course!" said Gabriella. "Were so sorry!"

"Well you three better be off." he said. "It's getting late, and it can be hard to find your room sometimes."

"Yeah!" said Ryan as they began to walk out of the room. "Thanks!"

They hurried down the hall and away from Hernandez. They stopped when they felt they were far enough away to no longer have to worry about him coming after them.

"I can't believe we got away with that." said Gabriella. "Chad how did you come up with that excuse so easily?"

"Its what I'm good at!" said Chad. "Ive given Mrs. Darbus so many excuses about why my papers are late, I got used to it."

"So should we go looking for the other bedroom today, or wait a while." said Ryan.

"Maybe we should wait so if we get caught again it doesn't look so unusual." said Chad.

"Yeah, lets head down to the dining area and see what is going on with Taylor and Kelsi." said Gabriella.

"That is if their still there." said Chad as they walked back down to the dining area. When they arrived Kelsi and Taylor were alone at a table, so the three of them walked over and sat down.

"Whats going on?" Chad asked.

"Not much, just enjoying being away from school." said Kelsi. "What have you guys been doing?"

"Just looking around the castle." said Gabriella.

"I think we could stay here for months and we still wouldn't see everything." said Chad.

"It is huge, and it is really easy to get lost." said Taylor. "I have like five times today."

"Wheres Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"We don't know!" said Ryan.

"Chad your rooming with him, did you see him when he got up?" Taylor asked.

"No, he wasn't there." said Chad.

"Thats weird!" said Kelsi. "Doesn't Troy usually sleep in late?"

"Yeah, whats your point?" Chad asked.

"Are you guys worried about where he could be?" Kelsi asked.

"Not really!" said Chad. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I haven't seen Jason in a while, and I'm worried." said Kelsi.

"Maybe he got lost." said Gabriella.

"For this long?" said Kelsi.

"Your worried now, when you ignored what I had been trying to say from the beginning." said Gabriella somewhat angry.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I didn't realize how long they had been gone." said Kelsi.

"Who all is missing?" Taylor asked.

"Sharpay, Zeke, Troy, and Jason!" said Ryan.

"You guys don't really think that Hernandez could be behind this do you?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I don't really know for sure!" said Gabriella. "I think it could be him, but I don't know." She starred at the other side of the room, where the strange man was now standing. He looked at her and smiled and then walked out or the room. She just sat silently while the others looked at her not knowing what was going on.

_Authors Note: Alright another chapter finished, I hope I will get a lot of reviews, I usually wait unitl I get at least 2 reviews before I post the next chapter! If I don't I am likely to abandon the story! I made an exception with this chapter, but we will see what happens after this! I will put the next chapter up as soon as possible! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disappearing Act Chapter 9**

"Gabriella?" Chad asked. She shook her head and looked at them.

"Did you guys see him?" she asked still starring at the place where he disappeared.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"There was that man standing there." Gabriella explained. "I saw him when he first arrived and right when Sharpay disappeared."

"What did he look like?" Ryan asked.

"Um, he had a suit on, and a top hat kind of like a magician, but It wasn't Hernandez." said Gabriella. "He almost seems like a ghost."

"Do you think he had something to do with all of this?" Chad asked not sure about this strange man.

"I guess he could have." said Gabriella. "He first showed up when we arrived, but he was out in the court yard right when Sharpay disappeared."

"This is all really confusing." said Chad.

"You would think we wouldn't be the only ones to realize that people are disappearing." said Taylor.

"Nobody els pays that much attention." said Ryan. "This is supposed to be a fun vacation."

"What are we going to do?" Kelsi asked. "We can't just sit around here and do nothing as one by one we all disappear."

"We have an idea." said Gabriella. She explained the strange figure they had been seeing and Hernandez's old bedroom.

"You guys stole the key from his bedroom?" Taylor asked. "And you got caught?"

"Yeah, but he really isn't the smartest man in the world." said Chad. "He's kind of high on himself."

"So how are you going to find the bedroom again?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, the shadow kept leading us in the right direction." said Ryan. "I would imagine it would show up again to lead us right back where we need to go."

"When exactly do you intend to do that?" Taylor.

"In the morning." said Chad.

"What if one of us is missing in the morning?" Kelsi asked. "People can disappear in front of your eyes."

"Thats true." said Chad.

"We could go right now." said Ryan. "But I think Hernandez is a little suspicious about what we have been doing around here."

"Why don't the three of you go, and we will try to keep Hernandez distracted down here." said Taylor.

"How do you intend to do that?" Chad asked.

"Its really not that hard." said Kelsi. "Just telling him you want to see a magic trick can keep him distracted for an hour."

"So I guess we better be on our way then." said Gabriella standing up.

"We will see you guys when we get back." said Ryan.

"As long as Hernandez doesn't make us disappear." said Taylor they all looked at her. "Kidding!"

_Authors Note: Alright another chapter to this story. I hope you are still reading. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, until then please review!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disappearing Act Chapter 10**

Gabriella, Ryan, and Chad wandered through the curvy hallways of the castle hoping that the shadow would appear once again to lead them in the right direction. They walked through the deserted halls for several minutes before they saw the shadow again. It starred at them for a second and then turned around. They followed quickly in order to get in and out before Hernandez could find out what what happening. She lead them right to the door and then disappeared. Ryan hurried and unlocked the door and the three of them ran in and shut the door behind them. The room didn't look like the others, in the aspect that it was not colorfully decorated and did not have odd or interesting objects all around. In fact it looked out of place compared to the rest of the castle. It was a very dull room. The bed was small and had gray covers over it. The walls were painted off white and the carpet was black. There was a small dresser and a night stand, but the rest of the room was empty.

"This is his old room?" Chad asked. "It seems to plain to be his room."

"Yeah, but he could have been lying when he said it was his room." said Ryan.

"Thats true!" said Chad walking over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer to find a few old looking suits and ties. He moved all of the clothes to see if their was anything else besides the clothes but he found nothing.

"This stuff looks like it's century's old." said Gabriella.

"Yeah, its really strange." said Chad. He opened the second door that just had a bunch of old socks in it and a pair of old shoes.

"Why would anybody keep all of this." said Gabriella looking in the drawer.

"It could mean something to somebody." said Ryan. Chad opened the third drawer that was filled with papers and a couple photographs. He picked up one of the pieces of paper and read it out loud.

_I don't know why you have changed so much Alejandro. It has only been three months since the last time we talked, but I feel as if I am talking to a stranger. What would mother think of you if she were still alive. I hope you are taking what I am saying to heart, because I have already lost most of my family, I would hate to lose my brother too. Sincerely Hernandez._

"I didn't know Hernandez had a brother." said Ryan.

"I don't think anybody did." said Gabriella picking up one of the pictures. She suddenly stood very still.

"Gabriella, what is it?" Ryan asked.

"It's him!" she said. "The man I have been seeing, its a picture of him."

_Authors Note: Alright, this is the end of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! Reviews are much appreciated!!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disappearing Act Chapter 11**

"What?" Chad asked in surprise.

"This is the man I have been seeing!" she said, holding the picture up so they could see. Ryan took it from her looking at it closely. He turned it over and noticed some writing in the corner.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"The name is on the back of the picture," said Ryan. "Alejandro Malavochez!"

"This is Hernandez's brother?" Chad asked.

"He is the one that I have been seeing?" she asked. "But why?"

"I don't think that is a question that we can answer for you Gabriella," said Ryan. "But I bet that Hernandez could."

"How do we ask him about his brother, when we are not supposed to know who he is?" Gabriella asked.

"Thats a good question," said Chad. "It may not be as hard as you think."

"How is that?" Ryan asked.

"He loves to talk about himself," Chad explained. "He answers pretty much anything you ask and we may be able to stick questions we need to know into conversation."

"That could work," Gabriella stated. "So maybe we should find Hernandez."

"What about the key?" Ryan asked. "He may be wondering where it is."

"Toss it somewhere," said Chad. "He won't think anybody took it. He told me that his magic always misplaces things."

"How often have you been talking to him?" Ryan asked.

"Anytime I run into him," Chad replied. "He is kind of interesting. Especially when you just run into him. He always seems to be talking to himself. It's weird."

"He's always talking to himself?" Gabriella asked. "About what?"

"Some plan," said Chad. "You don't think that everyone disappearing is part of that plan do you?"

"He's a has been magician," Ryan stated. "Maybe this is a trick."

"A magic trick?" Gabriella asked. "You think he invited all of us here to try to show everyone he still has what it takes to be a big time magician. That's insane."

"Have you met Hernandez?" Chad asked. "The guy is insane. This is just the type of thing he would do to get back on top."

Gabriella began to walk out of the door when a figure appeared right in front of her. She screamed and backed away as it began to motion for her.

"I don't think that is Alejandro," Ryan stated.

The figure reached out for Gabriella and pointed to a notepad sitting on a nearby table. It walked over and motioned as if trying to write. Words began to appear on the notepad and then the figure disappeared. Gabriella slowly walked over to the pad and picked it up. She held it up so that Chad and Ryan could read it too.

"Help me," Ryan read out loud.

"We have to find out where everyone is," said Gabriella. "What if this isn't just a simple trick?"

"I think it's about time to talk to Hernandez," said Chad.

"No. . ," a voice echoed in the room.

The three of them looked around the room, but they were the only ones there. The voice echoed again, but they couldn't tell what it was trying to say. It was mumbled, but it appeared to be a womans voice.

" . . .stay . .away. . " the voice echoed.

"Stay away from what?" Chad asked.

"Who.. ." The voice answered.

"Who?" Ryan repeated confused.

"Evil . . . ," the voice faded away.

_A/N: I actually intended this chapter to be longer, bit I like the ending. Muahaha. Anyway, I haven't updated this story in a while, and I intend to fix up the first few chapters. There are many errors since I started writing this a long time ago. Enjoy!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disappearing Act Chapter 12**

The three friends looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They had no idea what they had gotten themselves into and the more they learned the more frightened they became.

"What did that voice mean by evil?" Chad asked, allowed.

"Don't you mean who," Ryan corrected. "I think it was trying to warn us about somebody."

"Well it wasn't very specific," Gabriella replied.

"Or was it," said Chad simply. Gabriella and Ryan just stared at him. "The voice immediately interrupted when I said we should talk to Hernandez."

"You think it meant Hernandez?" Gabriella asked.

"It does make sense," Ryan agreed. "He is the one who arranged this. Maybe this was all planned out. He arranged our school to come."

"But why?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe it's a plan to get back his career, or maybe he wants to move on to other kind of tricks. Either way our friends are in trouble and Sharpay was the first to disappear. Who knows what has already happened to her."

"Don't think like that,"

"She's right," Chad interrupted. "Let's just get out of here before we're caught where we shouldn't be."

"I'm afraid you are too late," came a voice behind them. They all turned to see Hernandez standing there, but there was something different about him. He didn't seem like the cheerful man he had been before. "It's not polite to break into other peoples rooms. Were the ones I gave you not good enough?"

"Um, we're sorry, we were. . ." Gabriella began, attempting to think of a good excuse.

"Let me guess," Hernandez interrupted. "You got lost. I do grow tired of that excuse. Nothing good ever happens to those who let their curiosity wander where it doesn't belong."

"What did you do to our friends?" Chad asked.

"You will figure that out soon, but for now I'm afraid you are going to have to watch my plan unfold behind the curtain. I can't have you trying to ruin my plans. I will come and deal with you later, for now you will stay here. And don't bother looking for a way out of this room, because there isn't any."

"We have teachers here," Gabriella stated. "Someone is going to notice that several students are missing.

"Don't worry, dear," said Hernandez, grinning evilly. "I have already taken care of that little problem."

Hernandez turned as if to walk out the door and suddenly disappeared. The three looked at each other worried and Chad walked up and tried to open the door. He jiggled the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"I guess there was really no point in trying that," said Chad, turning back to the other two.

"What are we going to do?" Gabriella asked, beginning to panic. "We can't let him get away with this."

"We don't even know what he is getting away with," Ryan reminded them. "All we know is that he is the reason everyone has gone missing."

The three sat down looking around the dark room. Hernandez was right about there being no other way out. There were no windows and it appeared that the room didn't even have a closet. None of them could believe that Hernandez was behind all of the disappearances. He had seemed like such a nice man and he had always been great with entertaining people. There was something off about him though. He didn't seem like himself, almost as if he was another person entirely. Ryan had begun pacing the room as Chad and Gabriella remained sitting on the floor. It seemed as if it had already been a couple hours and Hernandez had not returned yet.

"What's going to happen to us when he gets back?" Gabriella asked, suddenly.

"I don't think I wanna think about that," Chad answered. "Who knows what he has done to the others."

Suddenly there was a loud crack that echoed through the whole room, the three looked around, but they couldn't see anything.

"What was that?" Chad asked.

The walls began to start moving closer together, pushing all of the furniture to the middle of the room. As the room began closing in the three friends huddled in the middle.

"What are we gong to do?" Gabriella yelled. "Any minute now we are going to be crushed."

The walls became etching closer and as they huddled closer it suddenly stopped. They looked around, but it didn't seem like anything in the room caused it to stop.

"What just happened?" Ryan asked out loud.

Before anyone could answer the floor below them dropped sending the three falling several feet, then hitting the hard concrete, and knocking them unconscious.


End file.
